Because You Loved Me
by TwinkieTUTUS
Summary: Total RaiKim! Rai takes Kimi out for a night she'll never forget.


**This is for Rairox64 because she's awesome!**

Disclaimer: Ok yeah. If you haven't gotten it by now, something's wrong with you! I DON'T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!! or the song "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion

**_Bold and Italics: song lyrics  
_**Normal Text: everything else.

**Because You Loved Me**

**_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see_**

Kimiko Tohomiko was pacing her bedroom in Tokyo, having just gotten off the phone with her best friend, Keiko. She had revealed something to her that Kimiko hadn't revealed to herself: Kimiko Tohomiko was in love with her best guy friend, Raimundo Pedrosa.

**_For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right_**

Sure, she liked the guy. But being in _love_ with him? 'Not possible.' she thought to herself. But her mind kept wandering to all of the wonderful things that Rai had done for her, for instance, the reason she was home in Tokyo at the moment. Rai had been told, carelessly of course, by Kimiko that it was her dad's birthday this week, and at the drop of a hat, Rai had run off and made arrangements for Kimiko to go home to celebrate. Of course, she had at least six Shen Gong Wu with her, but whatever.

**_For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_**

He had always been there for her, whether it was a scrape on the knee from accidentally tripping off of the temple's stairs or when she had fallen asleep in a tree and fell off. Both times he was there, to kiss her knee to make it feel better and to catch her when she fell. He always seemed to be in the right place at the right time.

**_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me_**

Kimiko left her room, walking down the expensively decorated hallway to the staircase, a spiraling one at that, that was tons of fun to slide down on, but right now Kimiko didn't feel like sliding, which was very strange. She didn't even notice when she got to it, and as she took a step, she toppled over the edge, freefalling down until suddenly...

**_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_**

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP-oof!" She landed in the strong arms of... of...

"Raimundo?"

"Yes, Kimiko?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm... funny story..."

"Rai..." she said in a threatening voice.

"W-well... see... I don't know. Good timing I guess. I was coming up to tell you that dinner was ready and I just happened to be here when you fell!"

"Oh," Kimiko said, feeling a bit stupid, but also a little depressed. She didn't know why, but she had a sneaky feeling that it was because Rai didn't say, "I'm here for you, baby!"

"This seems to be happening a lot! I guess I'm just like your guardian angel!" Rai said nervously, just now realizing that he was still holding Kimiko, the girl he was secretly in love with. She wasn't very heavy, he just didn't think she'd want him holding her this long.

But as he was making to set her down, Kimiko made a bold move.

**_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky _**

"Don't put me down just yet Rai. U-unless of c-course I'm too heavy, th-then i-its o-okay."

"O-oh, i-it's n-n-no problem Kimiko!" But he still put her feet on the ground. His arms were still around her though.

**_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all_**

They stood like that for what seemed like hours, just holding each other. It was a peaceful silence until Rai said:

"Hey Kimi?"

"Yeah, Rai?"

"Uhum... never mind." He pulled her closer and rested his cheek on the top of her head. Both Kimiko and himself were surprised at this bold move.

**_I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_**

Raimundo tried again.

"Hey, Kimiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you... will you go with me?"

"Where, silly?"

"Uhum... it's a surprise."

"Oh, I guess!"

**_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me_**

With that, Rai gathered Kimiko in his arms once again, and, using his Xiaolin Shoku warrior powers, lifted them both up, past the top of the staircase where Kimiko had fallen, and out through the conviently open skylight. (A/N I don't know if her house has one, but work with me here!) Once outside, he gently set her down and pulled a blindfold out of his pocket.

"Rai, what are you-"

"Sshh. It's a surprise Kimi, and I want it to be a surprise until we get there."

"O-okay Rai."

**_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_**

He softly whispered in her ear, "I know you'll love it Kimi."

**_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me_**

Once again, he used his Shoku powers to gently lift them off of the roof and then Rai flew them to their destination, the Japanese shoreline. He had already set some things up, like a blanket on the ground and another off to the side that they could wrap themselves in. He had been planning to do something like this for a while now, so he had everything planned.

**_A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration_**

He set them down about three yards from the blanket. He removed Kimiko's blindfold and heard a soft gasp from her as she saw her surroundings. Her blue eyes sparkled as she saw that the beach was empty except for them.

**_Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_**

"It's all for you, Kimi," Rai said quietly.

Without uttering a word, Kimiko turned around and threw her arms around Raimundo's neck, pulling him into a tight hug as she whispered, "You're too wonderful to me, Rai."

"Oh Kimi, I do this because you deserve it."

"I deserve it? Since when? Since when do I deserve such wonder as a guy that will go through all these lengths to make me happy?"

"Kimi, I'd do anything to make you smile."

Kimiko released him from her hug to pull back and stare him in the eyes. "Really?" she softly asked.

"Anything," Rai replied. And then he pulled her back into his arms and led her to the blankets.

**_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak_**

Once they were all settled, Rai decided, 'It's now or never!'

"Hey Kimi?"

"Yeah, Rai?"

"If I.. If I..."

"If you what Rai?"

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to totally flip out and shun me for the rest of your life?"

Kimiko looked at him with a mix of shock and questioning shining in her blue orbs. "Now why would I do that?"

"Uhum.. well.. this is why," he said, and then pulled her into a kiss filled with such passion that Kimiko almost broke it out of disbelief, but then changed her mind when she discovered it was real. She kissed him back with as much fire as him.

As always, the need for air broke their kiss. When they were separated, Rai whispered in Kimiko's ear, "Kimiko, I love you. I always have and I always will. So even if you don't return the feelings, just know that I'll never stop loving you." He said it with such sincerity that Kimiko had a hard time believing it was her Raimundo. Upon not hearing an answer from the girl he loved, Rai started to turn away from her.

But then Kimiko pulled him into another kiss, breaking it to say, "Rai, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words. You have no idea. I've loved you since day one, and I don't think it'll stop ever."

**_You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me_**

Rai stared at Kimiko with a loving look on his face. Then he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Never let go, Rai."

"Don't plan to, Kimi."

**_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_**

They sat there on the beach, just holding each other, then dinner Rai had come to call Kimiko to long forgotten.

**_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_**

****

Fin


End file.
